Katherine Lily Andrews and the Red Head
by Logan Rose
Summary: This is basically a George Weasley love story, but it is different from all the others because they're some major twists! Suck at summarys! A lot better than it sounds! Warning: I am from the south so my writing might be a little different if you don't live here!
1. Chapter 1: Going to WWW

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Katherine.

A/N: I decided to try a George Weasley love story! This is a year after the war.

Chapter 1: Going to WWW

I was closing up my small café[Lily's Delight ] when I noticed something different. Across the street was a famous joke shop Weasley Wizaring Whezzees. It closed before the war, and a year later it still hadn't opened. Of course I know why. The owners were George and Fred Weasley. During the war Fred died...I was the first to know other than Percy...I was there...I saw it. I was right next to him, fighting another death eater. I saw the green light flash and him falling. I remember kneeling next to him. His brothers screaming and crying. I remember...STOP! That is over now Lily stop living in the to move on. Anyway, the joke shop hadn't opened back yet, but there were lights on and people inside... I went across the street and knocked on the door, seeing there wasn't an open/close sign. A red-head came and opened the door. He looked confused. "Hi I'm Katherine Lily Andrews. I own Lily's Delight across the street. I saw lights on and people as I was closing up and was wondering if this place was open again." The guy nodded in understanding and said, "I'm Charlie Weasley, and the shop isn't open yet but,the whole family is here if you want to come in. You look familiar. " I smiled slightly, "I was in F...um George's year..." I had almost said 'Fred and George' tears formed in my eyes, which I hope Charlie didn't notice. "Oh right that's how I remember you. George told me that after he left in his last year a girl left. You must be her since you came to the shop after you left, right?" I nodded and smiled. I was glad that he didn't notice the tears because I didn't want to explain why. "So do you want to come in and say hi to everyone?" "Sure why not." He led me inside and announced, "Everyone this is Katherine Lily Andrews. She owns the café across the street."

I saw George's head snap to the side at me. His eyes widened and asked, "Lily?"

Let's just say that shocked a few people.I smirked and said, "Hey Red Head!" I walked a few feet over to where the counter where you buy your things was and hopped up and sat. This once again shocked people. "Well Red Head are you gonna introduce me to your family?"[Yes I know they are British, but I am southern so yeah] He smirked at me and said, "Of course Princess Blondy. This is Lady and Lord Weasley(he was pointing at his parents), Prince Charles(pointing at Charlie) whom you've met, Prince William(points at Bill), you already know Princes Percy and Ronald. You also know Princess Ginvera and Princess Hermione Granger. Last but not least Prince Harry Potter." I smiled and jumped off the counter. I walked over to Harry and Ron. I curceide(I know that is spelled wrong but this is what Princess to greet a royal male) , and they bowed and kissed my hand. Ginny and Hermione did what I did. I turned to Percy and he bowed and kissed my hand. They others minus George were standing there in shock. I sat back up on the counter and said, "So Red Head a little birdy told me that you were opening this place back up!" He shook his head and laughed at me, "Blondy you haven't changed much have you?" I noticed his family was surprised to hear him laugh. "Nope I haven't! Got a problem with that Red Head?" He rolled his eyes and pulled me off the counter. He then gave me a hug and said, "Good to see you again Blondy." I guess Charlie was tried of being confused and asked, "What on earth is going on? You told me you name is Katherine but you are called Lily. Also pretty much everyone here knows you except us...which is strange!" I smirked and said, "I told you my name is Katherine Lily Andrews, but I go by Lily or as George calls me Blondy. Um as for everyone except you four knowing me would be because you, Bill, and your parents weren't at Hogwarts with me." He nodded and said, "Well then M'Lady(playing along with the earlier theme)how about you tell us as in the people who don't know you about yourself." I sat back up on the counter and asked, "What do you wanna know?"

A/N This is sorta an introduction. Next chapter you will get to know Lily better! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Her

A/N Alrighty then! Just to let you know I will be updating my other stories very soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: Her

I stood there waiting for someone to ask. There was silence. Everyone was thinking of something they could ask. Finally Charlie asked, "Did you go to Hogwarts? If yes what house."

I smiled slightly and said, "Yes I did go to Hogwarts. I was in Griffindor(I know this is spelled wrong! Sorry!).

I didn't graduate though." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. I guess she thought I was an angel who did everything perfectly. "Why didn't you graduate?" I laughed slightly and said, "When F..George left, I followed about a week later. As much as I loved Hogwarts I couldn't put up with the toad." I had almost said 'Fred and George' again. It was honestly hard not to I had been saying it so long. Tears formed in mt eyes when I thought about it. I shook myself out of the small trance I was in and focused back on everyone else. Bill then decide to ask. "When I ask this it's not because I am some pureblood crazed person, but out of curiosity. Are tour parents wizard and witch or muggles?"

George's POV

When Bill asked that question, the room's atmosphere tensed. I glanced at Lily to see if she was going to answer him. She looked tense. She was not expecting this question. I leaned over to her and whispered, "You don't have to answer. " She shook her head slightly as if to say I'm gonna answer. She hesitated slightly then said, "That is unknown. Nobody knows my blood status. you were a pureblood crazed person, you would call me a mudblood because I grew up with muggles." My parents, Charlie, and Bill gasped at her use of mudblood. She looked slightly confused when they gasped. "Did I say something wrong?" My parents continued to stare at her like she was crazy. "Blondy you seem to have forgotten that most people don't use the word mudblood to describe themselves." I saw realization in her eyes. "Right, "she said, "sorry! I did forget people think of that word in a bad way. I only call myself that though so please don't think that I'm some horrible person." They nodded, and my mum asked, "Dear why do you call yourself that, if you know that people think of it as a foul word." I grinned and asked, "Blondy can I pretty please tell this story?" She laughed at my expression and nodded yes. "Alright so we were walking to class during our first year when a group of third year Slythrins stopped us. They main leader guy called Blondy a mudblood and me a blood traitor[Fred was with them, but he isn't going to mention that]. I told him to back off if he knew what was best for him. He got it big time that next day. Anyway, as we were walking to class Blomdy asked what a mudblood was. I explained what the word meant, and ever since she has called herself that. For weeks people tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. She kept saying that she was one and was proud to be one." The story seemed to shock everyone because even the people who knew Blondy didn't know that story.

Lily's POV

"Thank you Red Head for telling that amazing story. Now is there anything else ya'll wanna know?" They sat there thinking. I looked around the shop for the first time since I had come in. Everything looked the same. Products were on display, posters with many colors were hanging, but something was missing. I knew what it was though. Fred. Tears formed again as I began to think. As I had been telling them about myself, George was commenting but nor Fred. As George was telling the story, Fred wasn't mentioned. I knew I was about to have a mental break down and needed to leave. I jumped off the counter and said in what I hope was a calm steady voice, "I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you though." They said bye as I walked out the door. Once outside, I let my tears fall. I was about to walk back to my café when someone grabbed my wrist. I knew it was George. He knew why I had suddenly left. He understood why. He turned me around and gave me a hug. I buried my head in his chest and let out a sob. He understood my pain. He understood why my tears were falling. We stood there for who knows how long. We stood there until I ran out of tears. He looked down at me and wiped away the remaining tears on my face. He told me softly, "It's ok to cry. We all have our moments when we need to let out our pain, but remember even during those moments of fierce pain that things will always get better and that you will never be alone." I smiled softly and replied, "Thank you."

That night I feel asleep with a smile on my face. There were no tears. There were no nightmares. There was just happy thoughts and dreams of my better tomorrow.

Meanwhile later that night at the Burrow Mrs and Mr Weasley were talking about the certain blonde they had just met.

"Arthur did you see how she acted. She was practically glowing with confidence. The way she walked in and sat on the counter. There ks also something about her though. I noticed that a few times she looked like she might break down in tears. I think that might be why she left. I'm curious about her. Everyone seemed to know her except us and Bill and Charlie. I'm wondering if she was close to Fred and George. But I know one thing for sure. She must be one amazing girl if she could get George to smile a real smile and laugh a real laugh."

A/N Sorry for the delayed update! Good news though...I AM ON CHAPTER 16 OF THE BOOK I'M WRITING! PAGE 54! Yay! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
